Ant-Man And The Wasp - The Next Generation
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: What if Scott was pulled into a time vortex while in the Quantum Realm and transported back to Earth? Or at least, he thinks it is. All he knows is that he needs to get back to his Earth. So he'll need the help of his daughter, Cassie, his friends...and his son.
1. Alternate Reality

**When I saw Ant-Man And The Wasp, I wondered what would happen if Scott did get pulled into a time vortex. So, here's how I think it would go.  
**

* * *

Scott had just finished collecting quantum particles and was ready to be brought back into reality.

 _"Great,"_ Hope Van Dyne said as she started to countdown. _"Preparing for reentry in 5...4...3-(static)"_

The coms went to static. This made Scott a little nervous as he waited.

"Hello?" But no one answered. "Haha, very funny. Hank, quit screwin' around. You told me YOURSELF not to screw around."

The silence was still the only answered the new Ant-Man received. Now he was scared. He didn't know what was going on up there, and he didn't want to be stuck in here like Janet was.

"HANK! Hope? Janet?! Guys? Guys! Ok, seriously, don't joke around. Bring me up, let's go! GUYS!"

Scott was in so much shock, he didn't see that he was floating straight towards a time vortex. As he kept on panicking, he started to feel a pull on his body. Looking behind him, he saw the colorful form closing in on him and tried to run, swim, and flap away from it, but he failed. Miserably.

Next thing he knew, he was twirling around in this whirlpool, being pulled by some force deeper and deeper into the vortex until the pull of the vortex and the energy of the Quantum Realm slowly pulled him into unconsciousness.

Sore. That's how Scott felt as he began to pick himself off the ground.

"Daddy?" A voice said. His eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. It was a bit different, but he still knew it.

He looked up and his heart rate became quicker. But not from shock... Well, not just shock, but joy as well. Standing by the ramp the led to the parking garage below was his daughter, Cassie Lang.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him as if he were a life preserver. "I missed you so much, Daddy."

"Oh, I missed you too, Peanut."

"We were worried you might never make it back."

"Oh yeah, speakina' which, where's Hank, Hope, and Janet?"

Cassie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know where Hope or her parents were? They thought that they were with him.

"We thought they were with you," Cassie replied in a worried voice.

"Who's we?" Scott asked.

"That would be us, Scott." A familiar voice said.

Looking over to where Cassie was earlier, he saw Hank's old friend, Bill Foster standing there with a boy next to him.

"Foster? When'd you get here? Hank didn't tell me you were gonna be helping us."

Those words made Bill's eyes go wider than a plate. "Scott, when did you last see Hank?"

"What do ya mean? He was right here. Actually, they all were. Hope and Janet too. Where are they?" Scott asked, now a bit freaked out.

The two kids and the older scientist looked at each other with a look of both shock and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Scott," Bill began, "Hank, Janet, and Hope, they... they disappeared years ago. They were pronounced dead back in 2018."

"What're you talking about? It is 2018!"

"Daddy, it's 2024." Cassie retorted.

More questions went through Scott's mind as he took deep breaths, trying to take in these words. He fell to his knees as he looked up at the three. His eyes instantly went to the boy again.

Scott looked at the young boy standing next to Cassie. Looking closely, he had a certain resemblance to both him and her.

"So uh, who're you?"

"Oh right! Um, my full name is Henry Pym Jr. But most people call me Pym or PJ." The boy replied, "And I'm...I'm your son, Dad."

Scott's eyes went wide with both shock and disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute..my son?! That's impossible, I don't have a son!"

"Daddy!" Cassie said covering her younger brother's ears and held him close. "That was mean!"

"I'm sorry, but... How could I have a son? The only kid I remember having is Cassie. I mean, how old are you?"

"Nine. I'll be ten in two months." Pym replied.

Scott thought that over in his head. Nine years ago, that was when he and Hope were still dating and "other stuffing", as she put it. So it must've been before he left to fight with the Avengers.

"Is Hope your mom?" Scott asked. Pym nodded. He was glad his father was starting to understand. But unfortunately, Scott still was having a hard time comprehending this. "This is a lot."

"Well, we'll tell you more later," Foster said, "But for now, we need to get outta here."

The older scientist motioned for Scott and the kids to follow him down a few levels before they came to the Quantum Van, jumped in, and drove out of the parking garage to their hideout.

* * *

 **BOOM! Shocked ya, didn't I? I never told you guys that I also wanted to find a way to bring in the Avengers' kids from the Next Avengers movie into the MCU, including Pym. But since Hank and Janet already had Hope, I figured I'd make him Scott and Janet's son. So stick around for the next chapter.**

 **I was about to upload this when I got the terrible news that Stan Lee, the father of Marvel Comics, the creator of Spider-Man, Captain America, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, and many more comic book characters had unfortunately passed.**

 **And it is with a heavy heart that I upload this new story with his creations, Ant-Man, Ant-Girl, Goliath, and a few others.**

 **I hope you enjoy. RIP Stan "The Man" Lee. Well miss you and will ALWAYS remember you. EXCELSIOR!**


	2. SAY WHAT?

**I love all the comments that you guys have been leaving, and here's the next chapter for ya.**

* * *

 *****San Fransisco*****

The four rode in silence through the streets of San Fransisco. There were a few awkward glances, mainly between Scott and Pym.

"So uh," Scott started, trying to lighten the mood, "Is Hope your mom?"

The boy nodded at the sound of his mother's name. He missed her so badly, to the point of dying. But now his father was back, so maybe now they had a chance to make things right.

"Yeah. Not many people know about me," He began to explain, "'Cept for you guys? Luis, Dave, Kurt, Cassie's parents, and the others."

"Others?" Scott was even more confused now. What others were Pym referring to?

"Yeah," Cassie added, "The Avengers, and uh... well, you'll find out when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Like she said, Scott," Bill interjected, "You'll find out when we get there."

Scott was skeptical about all of this. He'd reunited with his daughter who's a teenager now, he just met his son that he didn't even know about, and now they were taking him somewhere he didn't know.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to wait until they reached their destination and hopefully, by then, his questions would be answered.

* * *

After at least an hour-long drive, the van stopped in the middle of nowhere next to an old abandoned building. (AN: They've just arrived at the Old Byron Hot Springs Hotel in San Francisco)

"What is this place?" Scott asked.

"Safe-house," Bill replied before unbuckling and getting out.

Safe-house? Looking back at it, Scott saw that it was a beaten up looking place. With graffiti all over it.

"Come on, daddy!" Cassie called as she walked past his door and waited for him with PJ and Bill.

When he got out, he walked over and followed them into the building. He was still skeptical about whether or not he should be following them, but it was his daughter. And...his son? Well yeah, his son that he had with Hope. And he'd always trust his daughter and anything that came from Hope. Hopefully, he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

They walked through a few rooms and over some debris until they came to a hallway. But when they stepped into the hallway, there was a person standing a few feet away in the shadows.

"Hold it right there!" the person demanded. He moved into a defensive stance as what looked like a holographic version of Captain America's shield flashed up.

Fatherly instincts kicked in as Scott jumped in front of Cassie and PJ.

"Jimmy, it's ok!" Cassie shouted with her hands up, "It's us, man!"

"Well who's this guy?"

"He's our dad!" PJ added.

The hologram disappeared and the person walked up to them into the light revealing a teenage boy with red hair.

"You're Scott Lang?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's me." For some reason he didn't know, Scott was starting to feel slightly more comfortable now. "Who're you?"

The person stepped into the light to reveal a kid with red hair. He looked like he was in his mid-teens, and quite muscular for his age. He obviously worked out. He was wearing a black jacket with a red trim, jeans with a red stripe down the side and some red combat boots.

"A friend. Cassie, any word?"

"Not really, but we need a team meeting." The purple-dressed girl replied.

"Ok, I guess you guys can go set up."

Bill, Cassie, and PJ nodded and walked past Jimmy. As they went on, Jimmy turned back to Scott and said, "By the way, Nice to me you Mr. Lang. Name's Rogers, James Rogers."

"...right. Nice to meet you."

"You too Mr. Lang. I've heard a lot about you. My parents talk about you a lot. You made a uh, BIG first impression on them."

This made Scott feel even more comfortable like he knew this kid. Kinda. "Oh yeah? Who're your parents ?"

"Steve and Natasha Rogers. But, you might know them as Captain America and Black Widow."

And just like that, for the second time in a day, a bomb went off in Scott's head.

* * *

As the three walked through the building, they heard a loud voice scream, "SAY WHAT!"

"Well, sounds like Jimmy introduced himself to Dad," PJ stated as they kept on.

Cassie nodded and Bill let out a small chuckle.

* * *

 **MAJOR BOMBSHELLS HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So this may be a bit weird, so lemme bring you up to speed on everything in this AU. Now, this is set in an alternate dimension. Everything before Cap 3 has happened except for Thanos' smile at the end of Avengers. In this AU, that happens at the end of Avengers 2: Age Of Ultron.**

 **At this point, he's been obsessing over finding the Infinity Stones for well over ten years and has begun his search.**

 **This gives Thor a lot of time to search for the rest of them too, but as we know, he didn't succeed. So this AU has him and the events of Ragnarok already done and they've come to Earth to settle. But in this story, Thor and Jane are still in a relationship and she's come to terms with him having to come and go and lives with him at the new Avengers Facility, where she also works with them. Now even though they decided to settle on Earth and have been there for almost nine years, Thor has taken about a hundred Asgardians, Bruce, Korg, Meek, Loki and Valkyrie in search of a possible new planet to settle on.**

 **Team Cap now has been on the run for a while and within that time, Cap and Nat have gotten married. Clint and his family have gone undercover. Obviously, we know where Scott is. Wanda is under house arrest at the compound with Vision as her guard.**

 **For Spider-Man, he's been called in to help the Avengers a couple times but is still not an official Avenger. Now as far as the MCU TV Heroes go, they're kids like Peter in this universe. Within these eight years, The New Avengers Initiative in my Hunt For The Amulet story actually happened and they have their own team including Luke Cage, played by RJ Cyler, Danny Rand is played by Lucas Cruikshank, Zendaya is still Ava Ayala and she's married to Peter now. (I LOVE HER AND TOM HOLLAND! I SHIP THEM SO MUCH! TOMDAYA & SPIDERTIGER!) Bailee Madison is Jessica Jones and Kodi Smit-McPhee is Sam Alexander. They're part of the New Avengers Initiative team led by Peter and James Rogers.**

 **Ms. Marvel(Kamala Khan played by Rowan Blanchard), Hulk/Amadeus Cho(Brandon Soo Hoo), Vivian Vision(China Anne McClain), Patriot/Rayshaun Lucas(Kamil McFadden), America Chavez/Miss America(Becky G.), and Ghost-Spider/Gwen Stacy(Dove Cameron) are also on that team.**

 **Got all that? OK, now take a breather and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. NinjaBoy OUT!**


	3. Team Meeting

**Ok, so obviously this story is gonna focus mainly on Scott and the Young Avengers. The Young Avengers are mainly their kids and a few others I've picked out. So now, it's time for a team meeting.**

* * *

 *****Old Hotel Hideout*****

The three kids and two grown-ups gathered around an old round table. James unrolled a black mat, tapped it twice and a holographic map showed up.

"Whoa!" Scott exclaimed, "Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, Stark Tech. Untraceable."

Scott's mouth went 'O' shaped and nodded in understanding. Seems like something Tony Stark would invent.

"Ok, now as you guys know," Jimmy continued, "We've been on the run for a while now."

When he heard that, Scott's attention went from 'listening' to 'HE SAID WHAT?!'

"This guy," Jimmy swiped a few times until a picture of a young man came up, "William Cross has been chasing us and has nearly succeeded in catching us. But so far, we've evaded him."

Why did that name ring a bell?

"But we can't forever," another voice said.

All eyes looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on the level above them until it jumped down. It was another kid. He had an accent that sounded America, but he looked African. (Sorry If that sounds racist. I'm not trying to be. Just giving a description of the character)

"We saw him. He's in town, and it's only a matter of time before he finds us."

"Who're you?" Scott asked once again.

"Azari T'Challa. But, just call me Z."

Scott nodded. This kid looked tough. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black leather with black jeans.

"Where's he now, Z?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. We lost him somewhere in town."

"And Tori and Frankie?"

"Keeping an eye out for him."

Ok. So they were in town. And the whole team needed to move. Think. Think.

"Ok, I got it!" James exclaimed. "Z! Call Tori and Frankie, and tell them to meet us in town. We're gonna make a store run into town.."

"On it!" Z said as he jumped back up to the second floor and ran off.

"The rest of us need to prepare for a long trip. We leave in thirty minutes."

They all nodded. Scott however, was confused. These were a group of kids, on the run from some assassin, and they didn't seem to be that worried. And his daughter was in on this too! And his son.

"Mr. Lang," Jimmy called, pulling Scott out of his thoughts, "I know you're not entirely aware of what we're going through, but we need to move. And we could sure use your help."

"You got it! But I gotta know, how long have you guys been like this? Can you fight?"

"Oh yeah, we can fight. We've been in some pretty tight spots and we've been able to fight our way out. You'll see."

* * *

 **Look at that! Little Jimmy taking charge. Just like his father. Full on Romanogers fan right here! We got a crazy scene coming in the next chapter and it's gonna be sharp! Til next time, NinjaBoy OUT!**


	4. Store RUN!

**Ok, so you may be wondering why the crazy chapter title. Well, you'll find out soon. Also, if you remember when I said I was sad about Stan Lee in the first chapter, I'm still hurting. I'm sure we all miss him. But, I've decided to do something for Stan Lee in this story. Hope it goes well. So let's get into this!**

* * *

 *****Haight Street Market*****

So after everyone got their stuff pack and ready to go, they prepped the transportation. Using the cars in Hank's old Hot Wheels Rally Case, they pulled out the Jeep

and the Hyundai Santa Fe that Hope kidnapped Scott in back in 2018.

Bill drove the Hyundai with Z and Jimmy, and Scott drove the Jeep with Cassie and PJ.

Once they were all in, they headed for a store. With a bunch of options, they decided to go to the Haight Street Market.

They grabbed a few things. Some sandwiches, strawberries, chips for James. Two Flashback Reuben Sandwich, a Sicilian salad, and three apples for Tori. (Jimmy knew she'd love it.) A Meatball Sub, some chips, and few oranges for PJ. A 1906 Sandwich, a Hippie Hill, and a grapefruit for Z. A Spicy Veggie Sandwich, a green apple, and two bags of chips for Frankie. (Cassie got it for him.) And a cheese sandwich, smoked mozzarella salad, a block of Muenster cheese and an apple for Cassie.

Scott and Bill got a few things for themselves before they headed to the checkout aisle. They paid for their stuff first and headed to the vehicles that were in a parking garage around the block.

Meanwhile, the kids finally got their shopping done and headed to the checkout.

"Wow, looks like you kids have quite the appetite," The clerk said as he scanned their items. "So, where you kids heading?"

The kids looked at each other suspiciously. Why would this man who doesn't know them and who they don't know, ask them something like that?

"Why?" Z asked.

"With this much food, you kids are either starving or you're going on a trip." This man was at least in his 80s. And he seemed nice.

"Yeah. We're taking my friends back home, and we're just getting some food for the road," Cassie explained.

"Oh! Well, that's nice. Uh, you kids aren't driving yourselves, are you?" The Man's face became concerned, as if he were genuinely worried about the kids. That was different.

"Oh no, sir!" Jimmy cut in, "Her Dad and Uncle are taking us."

Once Jimmy said that, the clerk nodded in understanding as he rang up their bill. They paid and headed out.

But not before the clerk said one last thing to them. "You kids be careful out there. It's a crazy world and it'll knock you down if you don't keep up."

What he said had some depth and truth to it, and they appreciated that.

"Thanks, Mr..." Z read the clerk's name tag, "Stan. We appreciate it."

"Anytime," Stan replied with a smile, "Seeya!"

The kids, Scott, and Bill walked out with their hands (and arms for some of them) and headed to the cars. They put their food up in the cars and waited for Tori and Frankie. But once they settled, something landed right in front of them. It was a grenade!

Swiftly, a black and purple suit encased Z as he dove down and covered the grenade with his body.

The explosion was muffled under him. Fortunately, the suit took most of the blast. But there was a crack created in the street. With no injury or pain as of yet, Z jumped up and joined his family in a fight stance. They looked around and kept a sharp eye out, ready for anything that would happen.

For a moment, nothing happened. Until a car exploded not too far down from them on their right.

That got their attention. But they didn't realize it was a distraction for the adversary that was coming on the left. Thanks to his enhanced senses, Z heard footsteps running towards them.

"Brace yourselves!" He yelled.

That was a signal for the team to break into twos, bend down and hold on while he stayed in his place. But when the guy coming at them threw a punch, he was met with a purple energy blast that blew him away.

When he landed, Z got a good look at the man. He was wearing a one piece black motorcycle suit with black and red armor.

Looking back, Z checked to make sure the others were okay.

"You good?" He asked, helping PJ and Cassie.

"Yeah. Thanks, Z." PJ replied, patting Z on the shoulder.

"Cassie?"

The purple-clad girl nodded as she patted herself down. "Good to go."

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied. Suddenly, his eyes widened before he jumped up in front of Z and activated his shield, blocking another blow. Using the full force of his body, he pushed the guy away, right-hooked his chin, and double kicked him in the chest.

The guy stumbled back a bit and grabbed his chest. He took a few breaths before recovering quickly and running back into the action. He charged before jumping and throwing his booted feet at Jimmy. Jimmy held up his holographic shield and stood firm and ready for the attack. But when his boots made contact with his shield, an opposing force pushed Jimmy forward which sent the man backward until he landed on his feet.

Jimmy looked behind him to see Z holding him up with a smirk.

"Thanks, Z."

"No probs, bro."

They both looked just in time to see the mercenary come at them again.

"Man, this dude don't give up! Do he?" Z complained.

"I guess not," Jimmy replied as he held up his shield. "He has training. Ex-military. It's him."

"Cross?"

"Yup."

Z let out a surprise scoff before he pulled back his hands, clasped them together and bashed them against the shield, unleashing an even bigger blast that was purple and red. This sent the assailant flying.

They didn't see behind them another one coming. This one was a woman. Z, once again hearing footsteps motioned for Jimmy to turn around. The red-haired boy saw the woman charging at them.

She had a metal rod in hand, probably a no staff of sorts. The two took their stance and were ready for action. But as they did, they saw her ponytail lifted and pulled backward, causing her feet to come up and it looked like an invisible force slammed her down to the ground.

Jimmy and Z looked at each other in confusion. They turned their gaze back to her and watched her stand up before she jerked to her left like she'd been punched in the jaw. Then, out of nowhere, a few bright yellow rays shot at her!

Now, Jimmy and Z knew exactly what was going on, and it made them smile.

"What the hell's happening to me?" The lady screamed.

"Looks like you've got a bug problem," Z smirked.

The female looked at them confused before PJ appeared right in front of her with a smile. His wrist-blasters were smoking from the energy blasts they shot. So he dramatically put up his hands in a gun-like fashion and blew them like pistols.

"Who the hell are you?" The last asked. You couldn't tell she was ticked off.

"Well, my name's PJ. But my hero nickname is either Stinger or Waspling," He explained.(AN: Those are nicknames that I literally just made up. Pym never really had a superhero name, so I made a couple up for him.) "Trust me, my sister has a WAY better and than me."

Her face changed from slightly annoyed to confused. "Sister?"

Suddenly, a purple clad body appeared and threw a left hook at the lady, knocking her out. Seeing this made them wince and go "OOOooo!" as she went to the ground.

But they smiled as they looked at the girl in purple. Turning around, the helmet retracted to show it was Cassie!

They smiled and patted her back as they came in on each other.

"Alright, Cassie!" Jimmy cheered.

"Nice job, sis!" PJ added as he hugged his sister.

Cassie smiled at her family as she hugged her little brother back. "Thanks. But she had a real bug problem."

"And looks like you've got a gun problem." They heard a gun cock behind them and saw it was the red mercenary from earlier.

As he pointed the gun at them, the sky went gray and thunder clapped. Normally, when it turns into a thunderstorm instantly, people would be worried and afraid. But to the kids, it just made them smile even more.

"What're you smiling for?" He asked.

Z took his gaze from the sky back to the man with the gun. "That's our backup." He smiled.

The mercenary just re-aimed his gun and fired.

Z's helmet rematerialized and Jimmy held up his shield as they felt the bullets pepper them.

The mercenary kept his finger on the trigger until one of the bullets was impaled by something that stuck into the car that was next to him.

That was enough to catch the merc's eye and take his finger off the trigger. When the bullets stopped, Jimmy and Z looked up to see an arrow that was impaled in the gas door of a car.

Looking at it closely, they saw a red light slowly flashing on the arrow. Once again, that confident smile returned.

"Tick tick, boom!" They said in unison before running the other way.

This alarmed the merc to where he turned to run, but the arrow exploded which caused an even bigger explosion from the gas tank of the car.

Car scraps and debris flew and landed everywhere. The female merc ran over to the red one and tried to pick him up.

As she tried to lift her partner up, she felt like she was being watched. Looking over her shoulder she saw someone standing on the roof. It looked like a boy.

A bolt of lightning cracked, making her look up at the building across the street. And she saw another person standing on the edge of the roof. It was a girl.

They both jumped down and landed in the behind the fire. She couldn't see them anymore. But then, the rain came down and suppressed the fire. Looking closely through the smoke, she could make out a group of people walking towards them.

Her heart started racing. Her eyes widened as she saw them walk through the smoke and come into sight. It was the kids. Jimmy, Z, Cassie, PJ, and two more. A thin blond boy with a bow and arrow and a tall blonde girl with a sword. A SWORD!

"No way," she said as the stopped a few feet away.

They just stood there, frozen. Z, Cassie, and PJ had their helmets on. While the blonde girl held up her sword and the rain stopped completely.

The lady in green looked at the sky and it became white cloudy skies once again. Almost like it never happened.

She looked back at the group in front of her.

"Next time, we'll be coming harder." She stated.

The only reply she got was the blond boy pulling back his bow and shooting the arrow close to her leg.

"We'll be ready," Jimmy replied.

After that, they all turned around and walked down the street.

She watched as they walked away. They were just kids. Teens and a preteen. And yet, they seemed so brave. Fearless. Little did she know that she would experience it more first hand in the future.

With the kids, they all hugged and patted each other on the back.

Z looked at the blond archer, "That was a great shot as always, Frankie."(AN: Frankie. Real name: Francis Clinton Barton, aka Hawkeye.)

"Nothing but the best, Z!" Frankie chuckled and fist pumped with his friend.

"Yeah, and the rain added a nice dramatic touch, Tori," Jimmy added to the blonde.

"Thank you, James." The blonde warrior replied before pecking his cheek.

The red-haired boy blushed as red as his hair. Tori saw this and held Jimmy by the shoulder and set her head on his. She was a few inches taller than him, but they didn't care.

With her other hand, she rubbed PJ's hair. He was like a little brother to her. He had fun with her, and he annoyed her a lot too. But at the end of the day, she would care about him just the same.

Frankie did the same to Cassie. Those two were inseparable. Best friends. Frankie taught her a few moves of self-defense and a few exercises. They couldn't be more apart. He didn't "like" her though. She was like a sister to him. And like the others, he looked after her with his own life.

As they all walked down the street, they felt a burst of pride. This was good for them.

When they reached the corner of the street, the Jeep and the Hyundai pulled in front of them.

Scott jumped out of the Jeep and looked down the street in surprise.

"Wow!" He stated. "Jimmy, you were right! You guys **can** fight. And then some!"

Jimmy laughed as he jumped into the backseat of the Hyundai with Tori behind him, and Z in the front passenger seat.

"Hey PJ, who's that?" He asked referring to Tori.

PJ looked behind him before replying, "Oh that's Tori! She's with us too. And this is Frankie."

The yellow-clad preteen motioned to the blond archer in between him and Cassie.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Frankie."

"You too, Mr. Lang."

"Oh, Scott's fine." He looked back down the street and the smokey car parts and debris. "Uh, let's get outta here before the cops come."

He motioned for them to get in the Jeep. Frankie and PJ jumped into the back and Cassie in the front.

Scott jumped in the driver seat and floored it with the Hyundai following suit.

As they drove off, sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

 **It's official, the Next Avengers are here! Just so y'all know, Frankie is played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster and Tori is played by Peyton List. Thomas does have a pretty good American accent and Peyton has some great qualities to play the daughter of Thor. We're gonna be seeing more family fun, action and danger in the later chapters.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this and want more cause it'll be coming soon. The next story to be updated will be Fast 9, and it's gonna be loaded with fast cars, chase scene, and reinforcements. Also, did you like the Stan Lee cameo I did? I wanted to do something for him and I felt like this might be that. I'm wondering if I should do a Stan Lee cameo in my future Marvel stories. Should I? Let me know guys!**

 **So until next time, NinjaBoy out!**


	5. A Bit Of Hope

**I'm back again! I have some character reveals here and surprises for y'all. So let's get into this!**

* * *

***Abandoned Building***

A Black 2010 Dodge Ram stopped into a building and a garage door closes behind it. Once it stops and turns off, the red armored mercenary and the green-clad female stepped out and over to a work station where there were three cells, a long work desk with monitors, a work station and a two mannequin suit racks.

"Look alive people!" The red merc exclaimed in a fake excited voice, "Its moving day! Your family is on the move, so we're going too."

"You don't actually think you'll win, do you?" One of the prisoners asked.

The merc walked over to the cell and turned on its light to reveal Hank Pym standing right at the glass window.

"I think you should ask them that question, Hank." He replied with a smirk.

"Actually, I think asking the right person, Will."

The merc sighed and hung his head before taking his full face mask off and looked up at Hank.(AN: Remember, Will is William Cross, aka Crossfire. Cousin of Darren Cross and he's played by Zachary Quinto.) "I think your age is finally taking it's toll on you, old man."

"You and your girlfriend just had your asses handed to you by a group of kids and you're saying I've got problems?"

"He does have a point," a person in the next cell added.

"Oh shut up, Van Dyne!" The female spat as she turned on that cell's light, showing Hope Van Dyne aka The Wasp sitting on the floor with her back against the walls and her arms up in a relaxed position.

"Be nice, now. You might lose your voice." The heroine smirked.

Cross walked over and leaned against the cell. "Oh trust me, Hope. Youll be the one with a loss when I catch your little brat and his father.

The word 'father' brought shock Hope and Hank. Did he mean Scott? He was back?

As if he was reading their minds, Cross answered, "That's right. Your knight in shining armor is back."

A tear rolled down Hope's cheek at the thought of her husband being alive and back to take care of their kids. "Well in that case, Dad's right. With Scott, Foster, AND the kids, there's no way you'll win."

"We're more experienced and definitely more mature than those little pricks. They'll be minor bumps in the road to revenge."

"They may be little and inexperienced," another female voice jumped in, "But they'll succeed because they're fighting for what's right. And what's more, there's strength in numbers."

The green female merc walked over and turned on the light to show Janet Van Dyne leaning against the pane with a determined mother's look. "You sound so sure of them, Janet."

"I'm their 'grandmother', Hellen. I have faith in my family."

Hellen scoffed before walking away to change. Cross walked to the middle and stood between all of them.

"They may have evaded us this time. But when we find them, and we will, we'll destroy them." With that, he walked away.

Hank, Janet and Hope all sat down, thinking about their family that was out there somewhere. But now that Scott was back, there was even more hope for them. All of them.

* * *

 **We finally have confirmation that William Cross is the main villain and Hellen aka Letha is his partner. And I hope y'all didn't think I killed Hank, Janet, and Hope, did you? Nah. In this universe, right after Scott made it into the Quantum Realm at the end of the second movie, they were ambushed by Crossfire and kidnapped. Therefore, leaving Scott trapped in the Quantum Realm. And for the past eight years, he's been chasing Bill and the kids to get his revenge on Scott and the Pym/Van Dyne Family. So this is the basis of the story so far and it's turning out to be a pretty good story. And it's gonna have a GiANT ending. Now, the question that is constantly bugging me is should I rename this story Avengers - The Next Generation or keep the name it has? I named it under Ant-Man And The Wasp because it mainly focuses on Scott and his kids being part of the next generation of heroes with the Avengers' kids. So idk, I guess it could work either way. I'll leave it up to you guys. Anyway, til next chapter, NinjaBoy out!**


	6. Father-Son Time

**Ok, now this chapter is gonna focus on Scott and PJ bonding. Scott's accepted the fact that PJ is his son, but he's never exactly done anything to capitalize on it. So this is gonna follow them having some Father-Son time. So let's get into this!**

* * *

 *****Motel 6**** *****

The two cars pulled into the parking lot of a Motel 6. They all got out of the cars and waited outside while Bill and Scott went into the office and reserved some rooms.

They got three rooms. Scott, Cassie, and PJ in one. Z, Jimmy, and Tori in the second. And Bill and Frankie in the last. Originally, Z was gonna room with Bill, but Frankie asked him to swap.

"Hey Z, you mind if I swap rooms with you?" He asked.

The Wakandan-American lifted his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna be in there in case Jimmy and Tori start kissing."

That was enough to make Z crack up! He laughed his head off. He knew what Frankie was talking about.

They'd all been raised together, but Jimmy and Tori always seemed to be fighting one another. But five months ago during one of their fights, Jimmy let it slip that he liked her. And surprisingly, Tori confessed that she returned his feelings. He blushed redder than his hair.

And from then on, they had become an item. And they were so happy together. But unfortunately for their friends, they walked in on the two kissing at times. And BOY, was that awkward.

But surprisingly, Z didn't seem to care. He had a very interesting skill for tuning things out and focusing on just one. He was a good multitasker, but he was better at tuning things out.

"Sure bro, I gotchu!" Z chuckled as he finally calmed down.

So they all headed up to their rooms and settled in. Scott and his kids went into their room, Frankie and Bill in another, and of course, Z, Jimmy and Tori in the last one.

—

"So, you kids can take the beds and I'll just use a chair." Scott said.

"Nah Daddy, it's ok!" Cassie interjected, "Me and PJ can share a bed and you can take a bed."

Scott was surprise at his little daughter taking charge. Seems like yesterday, she was 11 years old and they were playing Ant-Man missions at Scott's house.

'Oh yeah, it was yesterday. For me,' he says to himself. This made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Cassie asked, laughing too.

"Oh, I'm just so happy to see you all grown up, Peanut. I just...I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Scott put his head down in regret. It was almost like when he was in prison.

"Aww it's ok, Daddy," The purple-clad girl walked over and hugged her father. "I'm not mad at you. The important thing is that you're here now. And we're glad that you are. Right PJ?"

"Right!" The youngest Lang added as he joined in the hug.

This was a great moment for them. It was a progressive thing for them to get closer after being apart for so long. And they didn't plan on separating any time soon.

—

So three hours later, after watching Disney Channel and Nickelodeon, The three Langs were sleeping soundly.

But PJ was starting to fidget. He was starting to sweat and jerk around. His eyebrows furrowed in a stressful and painful expression. He was having a nightmare!

It didn't last long as he jolted awake. He was breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. But that wasn't the only wetness he felt as the tears started to fall from his eyes.

Looking forward, he saw Scott on his back snoring with his mouth closed. Behind him, Cassie slept on her shoulder with her back to PJ. Not wanting to wake either of them up, he stood up and walked out of the room.

But as the door closed, Scott heard it and woke up. He looked at the door then over to the kid's bed. Turning on the lamp, he saw that it was just Cassie and an empty space next to her.

Looking back to the door, he figured PJ was outside.

—

PJ had his head on his arms as he leaned on the railing. He was crying fully as the door opened behind him.

"PJ?" He heard Scott call.

He lifted his head and slowly turned around and looked up at his father with tear-stained cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?"

PJ sniffled and wiped away his tears. "Nothing." He replied under his breath.

Scott got down on his knees and held his son by the shoulders. "Look, I know I haven't been there for you. And I'm sorry for that. But I want you to know, that if something's bothering you, I'm here if if you wanna talk. Ok?"

PJ smiled and nodded at his father's words. This made Scott smile too. "Why don't we uh..head down to the pool and have a chat?"

PJ nodded as Scott stood up and led the way.

* * *

 *****Motel 6 Pool*****

They sat on pool chairs with some snacks from a vending machine, and just relaxed.

They'd been talking about PJ's nightmares and how he felt that something could happen to her.

"So it was about your mom, huh?" Scott asked.

The young Lang nodded with his head down. "It's always the same. She's calling me to come to her, and I start running to her. She's smiling and has her arms open for me. But when I almost reach her, a giant red hand grabs her and pulls her away. And I feel like she's gonna because of me. Cause I couldn't save her. Like it's my fault."

A few more tears went down his cheeks as he lowered his head. Scott's hand immediately went to PJ's shoulder.

"PJ, look at me," He asked, but his son kept his head down and sniffled. "Come on, look at me."

Finally, he did. His father looked at him with the most care in his eyes. "Now I don't know what happened to your mom, but I do know that it's not your fault. Ok?"

PJ nodded and wiped his tears away.

"And I promise you, before I leave, I'll help you find her."

PJ's eyes widened at those words. Not at the fact that his father would have to leave, cause he knew he was from another reality. But the promise, that meant something.

"Really?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Scott smiled at this and nodded. "I promise. Because trust me, I wanna see her again too. It's been so long."

PJ knew how that was. And he was just glad that his father was here and helping them. That made this whole situation better than it was before.

Overwhelmed with happiness, he jumped up and hugged Scott's neck. "Thanks, Dad."

The sound of his son calling him "Dad" warmed Scott's heart. He immediately returned the hug with a few tears leaving his eyes. "You're welcome son. I love you."

Now that made this even better. PJ never had a father there to say these things to him. But now, he did. And it felt amazing! "I love you too, Dad."

The two stayed in that hug. They were just happy that they could have the time to actually be father and son in this crazy time. And they were gonna try their best to keep it up.

"Awwww. This is a wonderful little scene. My hearts melting right now," a voice said.

Scott and PJ broke apart and looked up to see Z hanging on the rail by his legs, and Cassie was leaning on the rail with a smile.

"Hey Z," PJ started laughing.

"Sup bro," the Wakandan-American replied as he pulled himself up and back onto his feet.

"Um...how long have you guys been there?" Scott asked slightly confused.

"Well, I just got here like five minutes ago," Cassie explained, "But Z's been out here for hours."

The three kids held back their laughter and Scott just started out laughing and they all laughed along.

What a day it'd been.

* * *

 *****The Next Morning*****

Scott was watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on Disney Junior with PJ on his left and Cassie on his right.

"This is great," Cassie stated.

"Oh yeah." PJ replied.

"You said it," Scott added.

This was the life.

Cassie's phone started ringing on the bedside dresser. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh hey, Jimmy!...They're here?"

When she said that, Scott and PJ looked at her with a worried expression. Who was she talking about? Had Cross found them again? Or was it another threat?

"Ok, we'll be out there in a sec...Alright, see ya." She hung up the phone and pocketed it. "We've got company. Outside."

She jumped out of the bed and put some pants on over her shorts. Scott just put his robe on and PJ just walked out in his...well, his pjs. Which for him was a white T-Shirt and a navy blue pair of gym shorts.

When they all made it to the parking lot, they saw the rest of their group standing out there, waiting for something.

"Hey Jimmy, what's goin on?" Scott asked.

Before Jimmy could reply, a car horn went off that sounded extremely familiar.

"Wait a minute," he said.

A white van pulled into the parking lot and parked before someone jumped out of the front seat with an excited face.

"SCOTTY!"

* * *

 **Ooooh! Who do ya think the company is? This is getting better and better with the things that I wanna bring in. I'm gonna have one big meet up with the characters. And Incase any of you are wondering, yes. The group will meet the Avengers before the end of this story. So that's something to look forward to. Also, I'm gonna share some DC love by doing a few stories from them. I have three of them planned that will be in the DCEU. I'm upset that Ben Affleck is out as Batman, but he will ALWAYS be be Batman for in the DCEU. So yeah. So I'll see you guys soon! NinjaBoy OUT!**


	7. Together Again

"SCOTTY!"

Scott was beyond shocked when he the person get out of the van, run up to him and hug him.

"Luis?!" He said unbelievingly.

"Bro, this is awesome!" The crazy Hispanic replied, "You're back! I can't believe you're actually back."

"Dude, we thought you were dead!" Another familiar voice said.

Scott looked up to see Dave, Kurt, and Ava standing next to the van.

"Guys!" He exclaimed, pulling them into

"Yo, Scott! Good to see ya, bro!" Dave said pulling his friend into a brohug.

"Yeah, you too! Kurt! Hey man!"

"Good see you, Scott!"

"You too." Then Scott looked to Ava, their former enemy-turned friend. "Ava. Wow. Didn't expect to see you here."

The quantum powered woman chuckled. "Its good to see you too, Scott."

Scott nodded at that and looked at the extended part of his family. It was great to be together again. Seeing all of them made him feel almost at home. Almost. It still needed Hank, Janet, and Hope.

"Scotty, what's wrong,man?" Luis asked, noticing his friend's face seeming down.

"Oh, it's just...a lot of stuff is different and I don't even know what happened."

And just like that, Luis' face went from confused to excited in less than a second.

Everyone noticed this. But Scott was even more confused. "What?" He said.

"I gotchu, bro!" The Hyped Hispanic exclaimed.

Heads turned and facial expressions were made. But all had confusion on their minds. All except Dave, Kurt and Scott. They've known Luis long enough to know. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 *****In The Back of A Rig Truck, Somewhere On A Highway*****

Cross drove a big rig truck with Hellen next to him, and Hank, Hope and Janet riding in the back with his black truck, their containment units, and some other equipment.

The three were sitting down, chained to the walls. Hank and Janet were in each other's arms, while Hope stared at a picture in her hand.

It was a picture of Her, Scott, Cassie and PJ in a car. It was actually when they watched a movie in a shrunken car, a family tradition they started after Scott was officially declared free after the Fiasco in San Francisco. She loved those family moments. And more than that, she missed them.

Looking at PJ who was smiling in the backseat with Cassie made her heart feel hurt. She hadn't seen her son in almost ten years. He must miss her too.

'Don't worry, baby,' she thought to herself, 'We'll be together again soon.'

A few teardrops fell from her cheeks as she held the picture to her heart. Letting some of the emotions out. A hand on her shoulder made her feel better almost immediately. She looked to her side to see her parents looking at her with the same tears in their eyes, but there were still traces of hope.

"We'll get out of this, Hope." Janet stated, not a doubt in his voice.

Hope patted her father's hand and wiped her tears away. "You're right, we are."

She reached into her hoodie and pulled out a hairpin, holding it up to show her parents. Their first expression was shock, but that quickly turned to smiles of relief and hope.

At a loss for words, all Hank could ask was, "H-How?"

A confident smile came to Hope's face. "Remember when Hellen and me got into a tussle before we left?" She replied.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 *****Abandoned Building, The Other Day*****

Hank and Janet had been loaded and cuffed to the inside of the UHAUL truck, and now it was Hope's turn.

Hellen walked over to her cell, put cuffs on her, and pulled up. She walked in front of The she-villain towards the truck. Hope was already in a bad mood, so what came next didn't help at all.

"Just think, Hope," Hellen started patronizing her, "This time next week, your group of brats will be gone. Especially that little one. What was his name? Oh yeah! PJ! I'm gonna have fun doing him in."

That did it.

She didn't see it coming, but Hope back-kicked Hellen and then head butted her backwards when she hunched over. Then she turned, grabbed her hair and swiftly took the bobby-pin from the villainess' hair and played it off by kneeing her head.

But that was all she could do before a jolt of electricity surged through her body and she collapsed to the ground.

"HOPE!" Hank yelled from the back of the moving truck. Behind her, Cross had tased her.

"Oh relax, Hank." He said condescendingly, "It's not like she's dead."

He grabbed her cuffs and dragged her to the truck and tossed her in. Then he uncuffed one of her hands and cuffed her to the side of the trailer with her parents.

As he walked out, the words of her father stopped him. "I swear to you, Will. You'll regret this."

"Oh yeah, Hank?" Cross humored as he walked out. "Who's gonna make me regret this, you?"

He laughed as he and Hellen closed the doors of the trailer and locked them in.

Hank and Janet helped their daughter sit up against the wall. "Hope, are you ok, sweetie?" Janet asked worriedly.

Hope groaned as she took her free hand that was in a fist and felt around in it. When she still felt the bobby-pin, she let out a long sigh. "Never better, Mom. Never better."

 **(End Of Flashback)**

* * *

Hope took the bobby-pin and began picking at her cuffs. It took a few seconds, but finally, they unclicked and Hope was free.

Hank and Janet look at their daughter with pride and joy. She really was their little girl. Just all grown up now.

"That's my girl," Hank stayed with a smile.

Hope returned that smile and got to work on her parents' cuffs. When they were off, they all shared a big hug.

"Good work, Jellybean," Janet said Into her daughter's shoulder.

"Thanks Mom." She replied.

When they finally broke apart, they looked around. "Well, now what?" Hank asked.

"Now," Hope started as she looked towards the doors, "We wait."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun! Guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I hope you guys are still with me on this. It was hard to come back to this because I casted Cameron Boyce as James "Jimmy" Rogers, and I was actually gonna continue this when I got the unfortunate news. But now, I'm gonna keep this going with him still as Jimmy. It's gonna be a little hard, but I'll manage. I might recast him in the sequel. Oh yeah, there's gonna be somewhat of a sequel to this story. And I might recast Jimmy in it.**

 **MIGHT!**

 **But this story, this is for him. So this is for you guys, and for Cameron. So that's gonna be it for this chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm gonna try to update by next week. And then the CharBee story, More Human Than Machine, Fast 9, and others. So just bear with me, and it'll be ok. So til next, NinjaBoy out!**


End file.
